


i love you for sentimental reasons

by kaatiekinss



Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Episode: s02e09 Chapter Twenty-Two: Silent Night Deadly Night, F/M, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: It's the best Christmas either of them could have ever asked for.A missing moment; what I think happened between Archie and Veronica after the screen faded to black in 2x09, "Chapter Twenty-Two: Silent Night, Deadly Night". The title is taken from I Love You For Sentimental Reasons by Linda Ronstadt. This is for Becca <3 Happy Appreciation Week!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666315
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	i love you for sentimental reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronicacecilialodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicacecilialodge/gifts).



> _I love you for sentimental reasons  
>  I hope you do believe me  
> I'll give you my heart  
> I love you_
> 
> _And you alone were meant for me  
>  Please give your loving heart to me  
> And say we'll never part_

Archie can’t keep the dopey smile off his face as he kisses Veronica on his porch, under the mistletoe she hung, on Christmas morning, with big, fluffy snowflakes falling all around them.

She told him she loved him back. 

It’s the greatest Christmas gift he’s ever received, including that one year his dad got him a brand new Hot Wheels racing track with the cars. 

“Hey, Arch, what’s--” The front door opens and his dad comes out, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly at having caught his son in what appears to be an intimate moment. 

“Hi, Mr. Andrews,” she says, blushing and wiping her lipstick off Archie’s face with her thumb, “Merry Christmas.”

Fred gives her a hug and Veronica seems a bit surprised at such an open and welcoming display of parental affection. 

“Merry Christmas, hon,” Fred looks in between the two of them, “are you joining us, or?” 

Archie opens his mouth to say something, sure that Veronica has grand plans with her parents in the city, as she’s had every year since she was a little girl, but Veronica speaks first.

“Actually, my parents are flying out to Vail today to spend the remainder of 2017 with friends so…” she smiles up at Archie, “I would love to.” 

\---

The three of them spend the rest of the day watching Christmas movies, and Archie attempts to teach Veronica how to make sugar cookies from scratch. They get Chinese takeout for dinner, another Andrews family tradition (at least since his mom left) and Fred lights a fire as they sit in the living room, just talking and laughing, Veronica and Archie cuddled together on the couch and Fred in one of the armchairs. 

It’s the best Christmas either of them has ever had, and after Fred goes to bed, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, Archie lays his girlfriend out on a blanket in front of the fireplace and makes love to her, and this time, when he whispers, “I love you, Ronnie,” onto still sweaty skin, he gets the reply he had always hoped for.

“I love you, too, Archiekins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble in my series, The Sweet Hereafter and What Lies Beyond. Find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
